


Prescription

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Drama, Language (religious), M/M, POV: Megumi, Pre-relationship story for main couple(s), Queer Sano, Sexuality/sexual references, Something like voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2020-06-23 10:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19699300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Sano is closer to recovering from his recent wound than Megumi thought to find him, and Saitou is curious.





	Prescription

"Oh... oh... _oh_..." 

Megumi's raised hand paused near the doorframe and did not knock. She'd thought to check on Sanosuke and that wound of his she'd dressed the other day -- not that she had any reason to concern herself particularly over an idiot that never went to a doctor except when he was dragged in unconscious, but he happened to be on her way home this evening. But it was evident from the noise within that he was in something like decent shape by now anyway. 

A moan sounded clearly through the thin door, and Megumi found herself blushing fiercely. From what she remembered of the single other time she'd visited Sanosuke's apartment, there wasn't _too_ much further inside to go... but it really did seem like they'd gotten down to business immediately within the entrance. 

Megumi moved to depart, to the sound of, "I'll try, but if you keep doing that I'm gonna come right now," but then as Sano cried out more loudly, "Oh, god, Saitou!" she stopped and with wide eyes turned back. The moaning within continued, for a while entirely inarticulate. 

She knew she shouldn't be listening, but that unexpected name held her. She would have thought that for _those_ two to become involved was an entirely hopeless business, something she would have bet money against; indeed, only proof such as this would have convinced her of it at all. Which didn't justify her eavesdropping, but she was too overcome with curiosity to move. 

"Stop teasing me," Sano was gasping; "just put it in already!" 

Accompanied by some thumping, the sounds of pleasure intensified. So did Megumi's blush. She really should go. 

"New hobby, sensei?" 

She jumped, squeaked, and spun to face the very last person in all existence she could possibly have expected to catch her at this. As she stammered and blushed, quickly rethought her assessment of things, and tried to get hold of herself, Saitou glanced at the apartment and asked with a smirk, "And who are we spying on?" 

The doctor, as was her talent, was swiftly recovering her presence of mind, and the amusing fact that Saitou didn't even know where Sano lived, let alone... well, that helped. "Sanosuke," she replied almost calmly, though the blush had certainly not gone. But her growing entertainment as the reality of the situation struck her more thoroughly added a whole new dimension to her reflections -- especially as she saw Saitou, at her answer, throw another glance, seemingly inadvertent and much more interested, at the run-down building. 

He gave a brief, disdainful laugh. 

"I was going to check on his wound from the other day," Megumi continued with composure, "but from what I'm hearing, he's better than fine." 

At just that moment, as if in deliberate support of her statement, a rapturous groan burst out that must have been loud enough even for Saitou, not nearly as close to the door as Megumi was, to hear. His eyes narrowed as he took two steps forward, regarding the entrance, and he murmured darkly, "They should wait until they're out of the doorway to do that." 

Megumi noticed he didn't step back. By now completely in control of herself and thinking she comprehended well enough how things stood, she restrained a smile and said, "It isn't a big room." 

Saitou shook his head and muttered, "Ahou." He still did not step back. 

Nodding, Megumi agreed gravely, "Yes; as a doctor, I cannot recommend strenuous sex so soon after an injury." 

She drew extreme satisfaction from the expression he could not quite keep off his face. All he said, though, in a slightly forced tone of sarcasm, was, "And therefore you feel vindicated listening at his door." 

"Of course," replied she in the same serious manner. "I need to know what to prescribe when he hurts himself in there." 

"You must be an excellent doctor --" the sarcasm coming more naturally this time -- "to determine that much just from listening to something like this." 

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what he needs," she said blandly. 

Just then they were startled by a much longer, louder moan -- almost a wail -- from within. Megumi blushed again, and Saitou growled, apparently without even realizing he was saying it, "Who is he _with_ in there?" 

Megumi smiled wickedly. "Let's find out," she said, and, raising her hand once more to the door frame, knocked loudly.


End file.
